Valentines
by FireNymph9
Summary: Allen Walker is feeling extremely scared when he notices it's the 14th of February...  Contains Yaoi, and is Lavi x Allen


A Lavi x Allen Fanfiction.

(A/N: I was asked to write this for a friend of mine, for their anniversary which, ironically, is February 14th. Enjoy, guys!)

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

Allen Walker blushed, arranging his hair in front of a mirror. It had gotten a bit long, but he admired the length and how it overshadowed his stigma.

"Today's the day," he murmured, straightening his neck tie and black vest.

Everything had to be perfect.

He had cleaned himself up, washing and drying every inch of his best clothes.

Allen had his gift ready, wrapped and signed, sitting on his dresser.

It would easily fit into his pocket, lest someone intrude unexpectedly. Which, at the Head Quarters, wasn't uncommon. He'd planned out everything to do, in case he was prematurely confronted, and silently reviewed them.

1. Walk up casually to Lavi.

2. Start a conversation.

3. Mention Valentine's Day.

4. Ask him.

Solid plan as it was, or even simple, Allen was in a panic. He had a way of masking it, usually, but this particular challenge left him weak in the knees.

He looked in the mirror at his combed back white hair, and sighed, ruffling it back out, to where it lay evenly parted on both sides.

It was no use trying to stand out, if he was already this nervous.

Lavi carefully turned a corner, glancing both ways before walking across the hallway. Valentines was dangerous business, and Komui was on high alert, lest anyone get ideas to pass out Valentines to his little sister.

But it wasn't to Lenalee that Lavi paid any mind. She was nice and all, but he didn't care for her in that sense.

He looked around, puzzled though.

What would have been a chaotic busy morning, was now... quiet. He didn't understand, but frankly, he didn't really care about that either.

As long as he could slink back to his room without having to do any favors, it was allright.(He'd been asked for help at least seven times the previous night.)

Lavi yawned, rubbing his eyes. For all he knew, this was all a dream and he was sound asleep in his bed.

"Damn, I wish..." he muttered, hands in his pocket. He walked for a minute, then stopped.

"Oi! Baka usagi!"

Lavi whipped his head around quickly, seeing a disgruntled Kanda rush at him, sword drawn.

His eyes widened and he quickened his pace.

_I am in no fucking mood to deal with you today,_ Lavi thought, looking for the nearest door. He turned down a corridor and opened the door on his right, slipping in soundlessly.

"Geez, he's damn persistent," Lavi muttered, listening as the footsteps trailed off.

(A/N) At this point in time, we will take a look at the situation the two are in.

Allen, who is dead nervous to confront Lavi, is currently trying to leave his room, but is now suffering difficulty.

Lavi, who is trying to avoid Kanda and any possibility of work, has now entered a room. Unknown to him, Lavi has entered Allen's room...

Allen blushed a fierce red, seeing the other barge into his room. Perhaps he didn't know that it was Allen's, because Kanda's threats could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"L-Lavi..." He backed up, letting the other have room.

After a second, the red head turned around to look at Allen. His eyes widened and he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! This is your room..." He pressed an ear back to the door, listening, then looked back. "Mind if I hide here for a bit? Apparently I'm 'Errand Boy' or something..." Lavi turned to the other one, then raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, Bean Sprout," he put a hand on Allen's forehead, "You ok? You look like you're running a fever..."

Allen pulled back quickly, blushing from the other's larger hand.

"I-I'm fine. Promise," he said uneasily. Allen let a hand fall into his pocket..

It was empty.

The present was still on the dresser, right behind Lavi's back.

Lavi frowned. "You sure?"

Allen nodded hesitantly, hoping that Lavi wouldn't turn around.

"P-positive."

The footsteps were all but gone now, and the Head Quarters returned to silence.

Lavi exhaled, yawned, and made his way over to Allen's bed. He sat down on it, leaning against the pillow, his arms folded across his stomach.

He motioned for Allen to sit as well, and closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Allen stepped forward sitting, and only a pace away from his present.

_Good thing his eyes are closed._ Allen thought, restlessly contemplating what could happen.

"Beautiful..." Lavi murmured, eyes still closed. Allen looked over, confused.

"What?" the white haired boy blinked.

Lavi opened one eye, then smirked as though laughing at a joke.

"Mmm, good mistake I ended up in here," Lavi said, closing his eyes, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Allen was thoroughly puzzled.

"...You'll find out sooner or later, Bean Sprout." He yawned, turning on his side, facing Allen. Whether jokingly or not, he wrapped his arms around the other boy, and held onto him, pulling them down together.

"Much better. Now I can sleep," Lavi said, resting his head in the crook of Allen's shoulder. Allen wriggled around, trying to get free.

"I'm not a teddy bear, Lavi! Please let me go," he said, although he was hoping on the inside that Lavi would refuse.

And that he did. Lavi held him closer, so close now that Allen couldn't move and couldn't protest.

Allen gave up his struggle, and sighed, settling into the other's arms.

He felt hot air on the back of his neck, and shivered. Lavi must have been laughing, but Allen couldn't tell. He was faced the other way, looking at his wallpaper.

A moment passed until Lavi broke the silence.

"So... Is something on your mind?"

Allen felt the uncontrollable urge to curl up by himself in embarrassment.

"... S-sort of?" _So much for 'according to plan'_, he thought to himself, sadly.

Lavi held him closer, eyes still closed.

"What's up? Worried about Valentines?" Allen blinked, his cheeks tinted a bit pink.

He nodded silently.

Lavi smirked, then sighed, sitting up after letting the other out of his embrace.

"Lenalee's a lucky girl then. Good for her," Lavi said, looking at the present. He brushed a lock of his red hair out of the way.

_Wait... _"What?" Allen said, sitting up.

Lavi stood, admiring the present, then walked to the door, his hand on the knob.

"Since its Valentine's, you probably want to be with _her_, right?" Lavi said, looking away. He paused for a moment, as though waiting.

Lavi glanced back over his shoulder, emotionless. He waited for a minute, sighed, then turned to the doorknob.

But stopped.

It wasn't of his own volition.

The white haired boy had sprung up from the bed, wrapping his arms around the other's back.

"...not hers." he murmured, his face pressed into the other's back.

Lavi halted for a moment, his hand lingering on the door knob. "... I couldn't hear you, Allen."

Allen pulled his face out of the other's back, reached a hand to the fist sized present, and let go so that the other could look at him.

Once Lavi looked at him, Allen felt his face flush and his legs go weak. He swallowed back dry air, and blinked. He had words he wanted to say, but the dryness of his throat prevented it. Instead, with one swift movement, he grabbed Lavi's hand and placed the present inside. He looked away for a second, but while Lavi leaned over, he took the chance to stand on his tiptoes and kiss the other on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lavi," he whispered, closing the other's hand over the present. Allen's heart beat furiously in his chest, and he blinked again bashfully. He hadn't taken a look at the other boy until this point...

Lavi, once thoroughly confused, looked at the present in his hand, then at the bishonen in front of him.

A warm smile spread across his lips. He picked the boy up with a quick motion, holding him off of his feet.

"Thank you," Lavi said, pocketing the gift for a moment.

He nuzzled the boy's cheek, kissing it. Allen blushed again, looking at the other's chest, his feet still barely off the ground.

"Well, that was a nice misunderstanding," Lavi said cheerfully, setting his feet on the ground. Allen smirked, and shyly brushed his bangs out of his face. Lavi reached into his pocket, grabbing a similarly shaped present. He put it into Allen's hand, while taking out the one that Allen had given him.

"To three years of knowing you," Allen read aloud from the tag. He opened it carefully, hearing Lavi do the same. It was delicately wrapped in a scarlet paper, tied with a white curled ribbon. Allen took his time to preserve the paper (while Lavi had already torn the paper off), and looked at it. A simple black box.

_Wait, did Lavi give me my own present back?_ Allen thought, looking confused at the parcel. He glanced up, and saw that Lavi held his own black box, identical to the one in his hand.

With a curiosity that grew in leaps and bounds, Allen opened the box hastily to reveal...

A silver ring.

"A promise ring?" Allen said, looking at it, blushing. He had a fondness for silver, and this particular ring was one that he'd had his eye on for many a month now.

Lavi nodded, already holding the gift that Allen had given him.

"Looks like we had the same idea," he said, putting on his own ring. It didn't match Allen's ring, and was made of gold, where a black insignia made itself at home.

_Together at last,_ both rings said.

Lavi took up the other's left hand, kissing it as he placed the ring on Allen's ring finger. He knelt down on one knee, holding the other's hand.

"Will you... marry me?" Lavi said hesitantly, blushing fiercely.

Allen took a moment, feeling like he'd been hit with Cupid's arrow, then blinked, and smiled. He nodded readily, an unbelievably happy feeling welling up inside of him. He leaned over, grinned, then sunk to his knees, rubbing Lavi's hand with his face, hiding the happy tears welling up in his eyes.

"I will," he said, sniffing and rubbing away the tears and the heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Happy Valentines, my love," Lavi said, holding him, crying as well.

"I would be honored to be your partner," Allen said, smiling, "As well as your Valentine."

* * *

**OWARI~~~~ Hoped you liked it, Tyler!**

**~Keiko A. **


End file.
